Create A Character
It is recommended you read the policy before you make one, to avoid doing anything that would put you in breach of our policies. This is the page where you can get claimed! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. (Remember, the more the better!) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. 'Instructions' #First thing you have to do is fill out this form in your forum: Name: Image: (Click here for the list of taken actors for characters.) Gender: Age: Personality: Occupation(s): Family: Relationships: Friends: Enemies: Interests: Talent: Weaknesses: Education: Portrayer: (Put your username and the link to your message wall.) After filling it out (remember, the more information about your character, the better), put your signatures (use four of these: ~). Then you publish your forum. Any of the admins will check on the forum, and they will put some information you need to add or if there might be anything wrong with it You can make your character page after an admin has claimed you.(Example) Rules In Making A Character Adding The Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The Info for this is at here which is when your character has been claimed by an admin. Getting an Image So, earlier on, you may have noticed that your character will need an image. Most users just use a photo of a celebrity, which is fine, so long as that celebrity is not already being used by another user, you'll have to save the photo, then upload it to the wiki. [[List of Characters|here] to see the celebrities being used.] 'Claiming' break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:CharForm buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author 'Claimed' namespace=Forum category=Claimed characters shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author 'When Claimed' When your character is claimed you can now make your character page. First create a then copy and paste this into source mode: |image = |Gender = |Age = |Hair Color = |Eye Color = |Birthday = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation(s) = |Aliases = |Family = |Friends = |Relationships = |Pets(s) = |Enemies = |Interests = |Education = |Talent = |Weaknesses = |Kindness = Put Number not % |Evilness = Put Number not % |Romance = Put Number not % |Friendship = Put Number not % |Talent = Put Number not % |First appearance = |Last appearance = |Portrayer = }} Add a brief introduction to yourself here. Appearance Hair Colour: Eye Colour: Trademark: Add more information about your appearance here. Family Family Member Add a description about this family member and your character's relation with them. History Write an autobiography for your character. Personality Describe your character's personality. Relationships With Others Avery Jennings Describe your character's relationship with Avery Jennings. Bennett James Describe your character's relationship with Bennett James. Chloe James Describe your character's relationship with Chloe James. Ellen Jennings Describe your character's relationship with Ellen Jennings. Stan Describe your character's relationship with Stan. Tyler James Describe your character's relationship with Tyler James. Other People Trivia *Random trivia fact about your character.